


More Than Friends

by Sarcastic_Soulmate



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Angst, Depression, Hurt, Insecurity, Other, Pining, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:26:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25604284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_Soulmate/pseuds/Sarcastic_Soulmate
Summary: April watches the way Andy pines over Ann and knows that she will never be able to compete.
Relationships: Andy Dwyer/April Ludgate
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	More Than Friends

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry in advance lol

Ann was gorgeous, lovable, stunning, everything April wasn't. 

April was a dark person, someone who wanted to be alone, someone who would never win a beauty contest (not that she would want to be in one, gross). 

They would always be just friends, because Andy would always be chasing a girl he could never get. He would never notice April's lingering looks, the way she pays attention to him and Ann doesn't, the way she feels she understands him, all because he's chasing a dream.

April was a nightmare, and she loved it. It was just so sad sometimes, pretending nothing matters to the point where she actually believes it, and doesn't know if that's a good thing anymore. 

It hurts. 

Time to dust herself off; pretend it didn't matter. Roll her eyes, say something sarcastic, and walk away. 

Because he would never love her. 

He would never chase her the way he chased Ann, and would never want to be anything more than friends. 

She would never find another guy who understood her the way he did, make her laugh the way he did, make her feel she belonged the way he did. 

Of course, it'll all be for nothing. 

Because they'll never be more than friends. 

And she'll never tell him how she feels, because she would rather be friends than be nothing. 

Even if some days, she'll feel like she can't do it. Even if she wishes the ground would swallow her whole every time she sees Ann, even if she has to fall into this fake reality of pretending everything is fine, and making herself dizzy from the exhaustion of this hallucination.

Friends is better than nothing. Friends is better than the chance she's too afraid to take.

And she'll just have to keep telling herself that.


End file.
